


50 questions

by The_amine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm also in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_amine/pseuds/The_amine
Summary: I'm asking some random questions from kurootsukki.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	50 questions

Amine - So my first question is from kuroo san, where did you guys first met?

Kuroo - [smiling widely] My team had a practice match with Kei's team. I saw him and instantly fell in love with him and I also tried to talk to him but he brushed me off. That time I thought I got no chance but I guess I was wrong. 

Tsukishima - [blushing intensely] I also the same that you got no chance but I guess I wass wrong and I am happy I was wrong. 

Amine - Oh my God, you guys are the cutest. 

Tsukishima - [ chucking softly ] Well you are cuter than us.

Amine - [ amine died because tsukki complimented her] Thank you Tsukishima san [ clears throat] Next question is for you. Was it love at first sight?

Tsukishima - [Looking softly at Kuroo] I won't say it was love at first sight infact when I first met Tetsu I found him quite annoying. 

Kuroo - Tsukki hidoi

Tsukishima- [Laughing] Tetsu let me complete, so as I was saying it was not love at first sight but when I met him again at the Tokyo training camp, when I started talking to him I realized he is a very nice and genuine person and I fell for him deeper. 

[kuroo is trying to control his blush but his whole body became red as tomato]

Amine - [ Amine wants to fangirl but she wants to act like a professional ] Kuroo san is lucky man.

Kuroo - ofcourse, I'm the luckiest. Who won't be lucky to have my moonshine as their partner. 

Tsukishima - Tetsu, you have no shame huh but I must say I'm more lucky to have you and I won't exchange you even for millions. 

[Kuroo has stopped working]

Amine - [Panicking] Kuroo san, are you alright?

Kuroo - huh, yes I'm perfectly fine.

Amine - okay, so next is for Kuroo san what's his worst habit?

Kuroo - [ rolling his eyes] My moonshine is perfect. 

Amine - [ wants to tell Kuroo stop being a simp] Kuroo san let's not lie on the show.

Kuroo - ok fine, the worst habit of Kei is that he always bottle up his feeling instead of talking. He thinks he will be a burden but he is wrong. Everyone around him loves him and we all are ready to do anything for him, he just has to ask.

Amine - you know him so well Kuroo san. Tsukishima san, Kuroo san really care about you.

[Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, his eyes filled with love for Kuroo]

Amine - [Amine don't want to ruin the moment but she has to] [clears throat] So Tsukishima san, what do you admire the most about him?

Tsukishima - I think there are many things I admire about him but the one thing I admire about him the most is that he is a kind soul, he is always ready to help infact he helped me alot from teaching me how to block to giving me carer advice. He maybe a little provocative but he is a kind soul.

Kuroo - aww Tsukki, you think so high of me.

Tsukishima- Don't make me regret those words. 

Kuroo - no, no sorry Tsukki

[ Everyone starts laughing]

Amine - So Kuroo san, what's his favourite food?

Kuroo - No doubt its strawberry shortcake. In our high school times whenever we used to go on dates, Kei always used to order strawberry shortcake. Kei has the smallest appetite but he can eat a whole strawberry cake.

Tsukishima - [puffing his cheeks] you are over exaggerating Tetsu. 

Kuroo - No, I'm not. You remember that time you made a whole deal about a piece of strawberry shortcake. 

Tsukishima - [glaring] you better not tell them that story. 

Kuroo - [shit eating grin] Oya, did you say something moonshine, can't hear you.

Tsukishima- Go ahead tell them and I will also tell your secrets on the national Television. 

Kuroo - [pouting] Moonshine you are so mean. 

Tsukishima- [smirking] Am I?

[Amine fainted because she has seen Tsukishima smirking]

Kuroo - okay I will keep my mouth shut and you will keep my secrets safe, deal?

Tsukishima- Deal.

[ finally their bantering is over and finally I can proceed my show]

Amine- What's the biggest surprise Kuroo san has given to you?

Tsukishima- Hm....I love every surprise he has given to me but the wedding proposal when we were in Maldives was the biggest surprise for me and the media as well.

Amine - yeah I remember you guys were all over the media.

Kuroo- Media just love Tsukki, right Tsukki.

Tsukishima- Psh, They just love to poke their nose in others business. 

Amine- [clears throat because she is is doing the same] So Kuroo san can you tell me about the wedding preparations?  
Like where are you going to get married?

Kuroo- Well I can't tell you about that it will be private, we will only invite our close friends and family. 

Amine- Oh that's nice.

Kuroo- Yeah it was Kei's idea, he don't want to make a big deal about it so we decided to keep it private. 

Tsukishima- I would have called thousands of people if media was not so troublesome. I also want to brag about my marriage like Oikawa san.

Kuroo - [laughing] Yeah, yeah moonshine don't worry we will post pictures for everyone else.

Amine- Tsukishima san you look more excited about the marriage. 

Tsukishima- [blushing] I..its just I'm happy, I'm getting married to Tetsu. 

Kuroo- I'm also happy I'm getting married to you moonshine. 

[I love kurootsukki but they have to stop]

Amine- Tsukishima san next question is for you, how did Kuroo san proposed you?

Tsukishima- A month ago we decided to go on a trip to Maldives for vacation so on the last day of our vacation we both were having a candle light dinner. Suddenly he sat on his knees and I thought his fork fell down but he took out a Tiffany box from his pocket and said some most romantic things to me which I can't tell you because I want to keep them private. When he asked me to get married I started crying and Tetsu became all panic he thought I didn't like the surprise but when I told him its tears of joy and yes I'm gonna marry him. He also started crying. 

Amine- [On the verge of crying] Kuroo san you are so romantic. 

Tsukishima- Yes he is.

Kuroo - It was nothing. I was planning for something bigger but because of my and Kei's schedule, it didn't went as I planned. 

Amine- You took him on the trip to Maldives and proposed him what bigger surprise can you plan Kuroo san?

Tsukishima- She is right, this was already too much for me. If you have asked me simply without ring, without anything then too I would have said yes to you.

Kuroo- [Tearing up] Tsukki you love me that much. 

Tsukishima- Yes dummy now don't cry here and continue the question answer session. 

Amine- [My boyfriend better propose me like Kuroo san] Let's move to the next question Tsukishima san, what would you throw away from his closet?

Tsukishima- I think his crocs, they are ugly.

Kuroo - What? No Kei they are so cute.

Tsukishima- No they are not.

[Everyone laughing and agreeing crocs are ugly]

Amine- Kuroo san, you can see there are so many about Tsukishima san dating other player, have you ever felt jealous?

Kuroo - Honestly yes I have felt jealous many times not because I don't trust Kei believe, believe me I trust him alot but he is such an amazing and beautiful person anyone can fell in love with him. He can get anyone who is better than me.

Tsukishima- Nobody is better than you Tetsu and if there is someone better than you I don't want them.

[Let them have their moment. I will see you after the commercial break]

**Author's Note:**

> If i tell you I'm a celebrity and these were the questions vogue asked me, will you guys believe me??👀👀  
> just kidding I just want to write something fun so i did this btw I'm running out of questions though one of my friend suggested me some and i will use them in next chapter but if you want to you can also suggest me some questions. Thanks for reading have a nice day. 
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


End file.
